


Bloodstream

by Scatterbrain_Emporium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterbrain_Emporium/pseuds/Scatterbrain_Emporium
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran' song " Bloodstream"All the voices in my mind calling out across the line…The glass felt heavy in my hand as I finish its content, the bottle already empty lying by my side. I closed my eyes as I let the crimson liquid roll around in my mouth before swallowing. It hits my stomach like a rock, the final punctuation to a pitiful tragedy.“ Don’t leave me lonely now…”





	Bloodstream

Bloodstream

 

All the voices in my mind calling out across the line…

 

The glass felt heavy in my hand as I finish its content, the bottle already empty lying by my side. I closed my eyes as I let the crimson liquid roll around in my mouth before swallowing. It hits my empty stomach like a rock, the final punctuation to a pitiful tragedy. 

 

“ Don’t leave me lonely now…”

  
  
“I’m sorry”

 

I open my eyes, glancing around the living room. There’s no one there. Not anymore.

 

I’ve been sitting here for ages, the first rays of dawn creeping on the hardwood floor through the blinds in neat lines. The wine glass is now loosely dangling from the tip of my fingers, residue of red liquid swirling in it, over the couch.

 

I’ll be feeling this tomorrow.

 

“Marcus…”

  
  
I look toward the front door, but there’s no one standing there. I can still see him though, just standing there talking and talking, just like a memory. Memory of a better time.

 

How’d I get so faded….

 

_Not worthy_

_Not Good enough_

_Not-_

SHUT UP

 

I jump when the glass shatters on the floor. I stare at my hand that used to hold the glass for a moment, but turn back to the door like nothing happened at all.

I can still see him there.... Pacing,  tugging at his soft brown hair... Avoiding my eyes....

 

“ It’s my dream- You should understand of all people! I just- Marc… We can’t… be like that….”

 

Like what? Happy?

  
  
_You don’t deserve happy_

 

_You don’t deserve him_

 

_You don’t-_

I SAID SHUT UP

 

I shake my head again, trying to get rid of the voices, but it only manages to make me dizzier.

 

My head throbs.

 

My heart aches.

 

I don’t know which one hurts the most right now. Both haven’t treated me so well lately.

 

“ A deal Marcus! I got a deal! I will be the starter next season! This… it’s – No one can know, you know? I- WE could lose everything….”

 

Already did.

 

I get up and stumbles a few steps before throwing a hand out and holding my body up on the wall, vision blurring.

 

I’m fading out again…

 

I let myself slide down until I’m sitting on the floor, back against the wall and knees up against my chest. I never felt pain like that before... Not even from my parents, from the war, from anything...

 

“ Don’t think it’s easy for me Marc….”

 

Brokenhearted

 

I feel the sting of tears burning at my eyes. I let my head fall between my knees, taking a shaky breath.

 

_That's what you deserve_

_Why would he choose you?_

_Why would he love you?_

_Why would he-_

This is out it ends. Fading out again.

 

All the voices in my mind calling out across the line…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually haven't written in a fandom in so long, but I think the inspiration is slowly coming back to me! Hopefully it wasn't too painful for you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find more of my writing on my tumblr! ( which I hope to keep on updating soon..)
> 
> https://scatterbrainemporium.tumblr.com/


End file.
